


How The Story Ends...

by Nicole74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole74/pseuds/Nicole74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Story Ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Story Ends...

She toes off her boots as she slumps against the door upon entering her house. She is exhausted, her feet aching from chasing yet another scumbag perp a few blocks before getting him, boy is she glad to be home. She musters enough energy to slowly drag herself up the dimly lit corridor towards the living room, careful to not make a sound in the, for once, quiet house.

Just as she’s about to flick the living room light switch on, she’s beaten to it and is startled when she’s greeted by a chorus of people shouting ‘Happy birthday!’

A bashful smile graces her face as she blushes slightly in embarrassment at everyone’s attention on her. The embarrassed blush adorning her cheeks is short lived though and immediately replaced when a toddler with unruly jet black hair and the bluest of eyes wriggles from his grandfathers (her father’s) grasp and makes a beeline for her. His arms outstretched, reaching out for her, his plea for her to pick him up. She giggles at his enthusiasm and sweeps him up, planting butterfly kisses all over his chubby cheeks.

Wrapped up in giving her little boy all her attention she is startled when she feels his whispered breath at the back of her neck.

“Happy birthday Mrs. Jones.”

The man may long have been a hero, but he still had the stealth of a pirate. Before turning to face her husband, she puts a now fussy Liam down - he’s spotted Henry with one of the gifts for Emma and wants to either go investigate, hassle his older half brother, or wreck havoc (or maybe all three - after all, he is half pirate). When she turns around to smirk at her husband and give her retort, she’s stopped in her tracks. Her breath hitches (not for the first time, and certainly not the last) when she takes in sight in front of her. Before her is the man she loves, his eyes are piecing into her soul and showing so much love and adoration for her. He’s also holding a small bundle of blankets as if it’s the most precious treasure in the world. And truth be told, it is (well one of the four most precious treasures in all the realms - even though she may be a little biased). She pecks him on the lip, careful as to not to crush or wake the sleeping babe swaddled in his arms. She looks down and brushes her finger gently along the baby’s cheek. Her smile growing infinitely when little Leia Hope Jones instinctively turns her head into her mother’s touch, the babe’s silent way of acknowledging that she knows her mummy is home.

Killian then guides Emma over to the chairs near where Granny has set up too much food (Killian later in the night attesting that she made too much of that damn lasagna, and why even have that blasted stuff at a birthday celebration – its bad form Swan). Sitting down with her husband and daughter in tow, guests came up to give Emma their birthday wishes and to coo over the youngest Swan-Jones family member (just like they had since she was born six months ago).

Tired from the day’s events and from receiving so many guests in her home, Emma spends most of the rest of the night cradling her dozing baby daughter against her as she herself stays nestled against the warmth and protection that is her pirate husband, his spare arm wrapped securely around her. Resting her head on his shoulder, as he occasionally plants a kiss atop her golden locks, she watches everyone eat, laugh and dance the night away. She joins in on the laughter when everyone giggles and goes 'aww’ at the sight of a sleep deprived Liam who continues to do his best to defy his slumber. (It’s increasingly becoming a losing battle for the toddler, but it is adorable to watch him fight for what he wants - to stay up and be the centre of everyone’s attention as he gets to play 'pirates’ with the other guests.)

A thankful smile graces her delicate features as she looks around at everyone enjoying the jovial festivities, as she takes in all those that make up her home - her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr
> 
> A/N: I’ve had this headcanon for ages now that the last scene of Once Upon A Time will reflect the pilot and the show will end with Emma coming home, and instead of celebrating her birthday alone, she’ll open the door and be greeted with all her family and friends standing before her, huge smiles on their faces, and a massive happy birthday banner behind them and then a fade to black. Anyway this is my poor attempt at sort of writing my headcanon.


End file.
